heroiconesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenia Hirsch
Fenia Hirsch Fenia Hirsch (born Sep. 6th 2009) is the leader of prostitution ring, located at the castle village of Brennhausen in Germany. She attained fame following a court case in 2018 which exposed her involvement in illegal prostitution activities taking place at castle Brennhausen. Early life Hirsch was born as Fenia-Magdalena Hirsch to the wealthy Hirsch heir, one of the oldest families of herbivores in Germany to Heinz-Christian Hirsch (62) and Gertrud Hirsch (60). She is a single child. Hirschs have a long history being Jehovah Witnesses with an incredibly devoted and strict family structure which had been shown in an episode "Alte Stammbäume Deutschlands" (ger. old family trees of Germany), a series airing on German and Austrian TV between 2010-2014. Hirsch attended the ground school of the nearby city Aub bei Bad Königshofen until her disappearance in August 2019. The flower of Brennhausen Hirsch is known to be a poster child by her parents and to the media after appearing on TV. In this interview it was revealed that she spends significant times of the day to appear well-dressed and conducts herself in a polite and well-spoken manner that is ahead of what is deemed "normal" for a person her ago. This stood in stark contrast to her overdeveloped physique, specifically the size of her breasts which has led to significant backlash against her parents following their blatant obliviousness to the appearance of their daughter. The argument being that the family has more than ample funds to afford cosmetic breast reduction surgery. When called out by a reporter during an interview, Heinz-Christian has stated that, due to their religious believes they would decide against an operation even if there was a need for such, further cementing that her parents are ignorant of their daughter’s condition. He and his wife refer to her as “Die Blume von Brennhausen” (ger. The flower of Brennhausen). The younger townsfolk seem less favorable of her, nicknaming her “Fenia mit den dicken Titten” (ger. Fenia with the fat tits). Accusations Despite being praised by her parents as a child without flaws, Hirsch has been subject of numerous suspensions from school following counts of foul language, indecent behavior and other similar misdemeanors. Teachers of Hirsch describe her as "A sweet but incredibly stubborn individual who, among other things, knew what to do to get what she wants.". Her parents have denied truth to any of these accusations until Hirsch was reported to police in September 2017 for attempting to sell Alcohol and Marijuana to older students in the school. Even though her parents, again, denied any involvement of their daughter, Hirsch received a 4-week suspension from the school and required to attend behavioral classes before being allowed back into the school. Drug crime crime involvement Despite her young age, Hirsch has been involved in numerous crimes, ranging from theft to prostitution over to blackmail and extortion. She has made friends with numerous older males to whom she offers sexual services in order to use her influence to scare classmates into doing her bidding. While most of these activates are of childish nature, she has expanded this operation to host private meet-ups in the old Castle of Brennhausen. The structure owned by her family is permanently closed to the public and has served as a bastion for the young Doe. She continually has managed to escape her parent’s house at night to host parties at the castle with townsfolk. These events would often feature substance abuse, mostly alcohol and Marijuana. In late 2017, her antics would attract the attention of the Austrian entrepreneur Dr. Heros Sooniecher, who had kept an eye on Hirsch for months prior. The two met following a sexual incident in which Hirsch had her womb penetrated by one of her many lovers which led to internal bleeding. Sooniecher helped her avoid informing law enforcements and is providing medical services for her ever since in exchange for sexual favors. Disappearance and present day Authorities were starting to move in on Hirsch in late 2018 following anonymous reports of witnesses who had been threatened by Hirsch for not paying her money after receiving sexual services. Two male canines went missing following these reports and local law enforcement launched a wide-spread investigation. On August 11th, 2019, Hirsch decided to stage an abduction to provide her with an alibi, should police forced discover anything that would link her to these crimes. Hirsch’s parents reported their daughter as missing to the local police on August 12th, 2019. Someone had broken into her bedroom in the 1st floor, using a heavy object to smash the window. Hirsch’s blood was found on the carpet, likely a result from being cut on shards in the window frame. Hirsch was found 3 days later, wandering the streets in dirty and torn clothes. In the following interrogation, Hirsch played the police, claiming she was abducted by two man in masks that talked about having run a drug ring in town while holding her captive in castle Brennhausen. She backed these claims up by delivering crucial information to the police, such as the burial place of the two male canines she had ordered to be murdered. As a result she was expunged from any further investigation against her and her family, giving her a way to rebuild her operation elsewhere. As of June 2019, the Investigation is still ongoing.